halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oswald Cunningham
(Formerly) * :* |rank = * (2558-2559) * (2559-2560) * (2560-2564)|specialty = Sniper|battles = * *Battle of Gorse *Battle of Steel *Campaign on Installation 07|status = Deceased}}Oswald George Cunningham ( : 12128-45459-OC) was a in the and was a member of Fireteam Juniper with his friend, Adam Johnson. He and Johnson enlisted into the in 2560 were the two would serve as members on Fireteam Temperance before being reassigned to Shield Team in 2563. Early Years Born of the colony Thor, Oswald Cunningham was born into a middle-class, worker family in Johnson Town on Thor. Growing up, Oswald was a weak and frail child and was bullied for it, not only by his classmates, but his family as well. Because of this, Oswald became more of an intellectual and soon became the top of the class. As the years went by, Oswald formed a friendship with fellow student Adam Johnson. The two became brothers in a way and continued to act as one, even enlisting into the UNSC at age 19 and 18 for Johnson. Post War Engagements After graduation from the army, Cunningham was reassigned to the and was on Fireteam Juniper with Johnson. Battle of Oban Being deployed to hunt down Jul 'Mdama on the planet's surface, Johnson took command of Juniper along with Sergeant Berg and were sent off. While on the surface, the team was attacked by both promethean and Covenant forces. As the team fended off the attack, they were soon pushed into a corner and pinned down. While fighting off the Covenant after all Prometheans were dead, Johnson and Cunningham went to an upper ridge for a sniper position. Clearing the area, the two returned to their team and found Berg wounded with three other members either dead or barely breathing. While Cunningham protected the injured, Johnson went around to a possible airfield in the area for a pickup. Once arriving back with his squad, Johnson and Cunningham were able to get everyone off the ground and returned them to Infinity with little harm. Battle of Gorse Deployed to the planet Gorse, Juniper was sent to clear an incoming Insurrectionist attack in the city of Foosa. Once at the city, the team was deployed to escort civilians and hold a small hotel in a prime UNSC position. Once at the area, the team was engaged by Insurrectionist forces and pinned down at the second floor of the main tower. While in the tower, the team fortified the tower with turrets and began to fight off the attack. Once the area was secure, the army soldiers began to make a movement towards a bank currently full of imprisoned civilians. The team arrived at the bank and used its fire escape to gain access to the top floor and took aim at three insurgents holding civilians at gun point. Cunningham and Johnson killed the Insurgents while the other three members of Juniper attacked the remaining hostiles and cleared the building. The team then placed a pickup beacon and waited in the area. As they waited a small Insurrectionist attack force came and opened fire upon them. While the team held of the Insurgents a pelican crew came and provided air support before evacuating the civilians. The team the pushed forward and encountered a UNSC and Insurgent stale mate. The team took to the rooftops and engaged the Insurgents from the rear and eliminated the threat. The team moved with the UNSC forces and arrived at the local downtown hospital. The team push the Insurgents back to West Street with air support continuing the attack afterwards. Johnson and Cunningham along with Juniper were the sent to Loomis City. Battle of Loomis City Being deployed to Loomis, the team was sent to destroy a large Insurrectionist facility located near the town and to halt an invading force. The team landed near the facility and hiked the rest of the way toward the area. Once they arrived at the facility, the invasion had already begun with local UNSC forces holding at the city borders. Juniper infiltrated the facility and attacked the Insurgents inside the main hanger bay. Clearing the area, Juniper moved through the lower levels and found a train depot with explosives. The team cut the engine off from the rest of the cars and primed the explosives. Afterwards, they escaped and used Insurgent vehicles to clear a path towards UNSC controlled ground. Once at the UNSC wall, Juniper continued to pull the defense. After a few minutes, Johnson detonated the explosives and destroyed the facility and the surrounding areas, killing several Insurgents. Spartan-IV Career Enlisting with Johnson, the two were placed on Fireteam Temperance under the command of Spartan Alexander Emch on the UNSC Sterling. Battle of Steel Deployed to the planet Stead, Temperance was tasked with defending the city of Steel from Covenant forces. The spartans landed behind enemy lines to intercept the main Covenant ground units and possible funnel them down to a single front. The team reached an overhanging cliff front and engaged the Covenant head on, blocking their path by shooting several boulders at them from the opposing cliff side. Once the path ways blocked, Johnson and Cunningham then jumped onto the wall and began to attack the Covenant trapped behind the wall. Emch and Rooney provided covering fire from above to pin the Covenant. The spartans then fought into the main LZ area and attacked their local landed air craft. Once the area was cleared, UNSC forces joined in the assault and soon, the area was recaptured by UNSC forces. Returning to the city, the spartans were deployed to attack a nearby warehouse currently controlled by Covenant forces. Arriving near the location, the spartans had to clear the local area of Covenant and proceed to disarm Covenant AA guns prior to the attack on the warehouse. After the AAs were taken out, the team fended off a small Covenant attack. Afterwards, the team attacked the warehouse and were able to clear the area of all local Covenant groups. That night, the team ran a night-operation to rescue stranded civilians and hightop roof complexes along the city's sky-line. The team piloted pelicans to a nearby access tunnel, from there the team found several stranded groups along with Covenant deployments. After clearing the building, the spartans led the civilians to the main evac point and got them all out. The team then went onto falcons and escorted the pelican to a nearby highway for the major evacuation. However, a Covenant assault came across the highway with the spartans defending the best they could and were able to stop the attack. Battle at Steel's Canyon The following mourning, the spartans along with other UNSC forces attacked the Covenant fleet overhead and struck with force. The members of Temperance were sent in to deactivate local AA guns and clear a path for UNSC air forces to push towards the fleet. While clearing the area, Emch became injured and soon died saving Johnson from a Fuel Rod Round. Johnson then assumed command and led Temperance towards the remaining Covenant patrols along their ridge. Once the ridge had been cleared the team moved towards the AA guns nearby. The team were engaged by a small band of hunters but were easily dealt with along with the local AA Wraiths in the area as well. Once the outside defenses were down, the team moved into the AA and destroyed it. Once that was down, the team cleared an LZ for other UNSC forces to begin landing in the area. The team then boarded a falcon and were brought towards the fleet. While on the way, the team engaged Covenant fighters and entered a corvette about two kilcks from their position. Once inside the spartans assisted UNSC forces already inside and secured the hanger. Afterwards, the team moved towards the main guns in order to get them off line. While fighting through the ship, the team encountered minor Covenant forces but were soon able to punch through them. The spartans then got the guns off-line and the UNSC air defenses opened fire and destroyed almost the entire starwort side. The team then evacuated with other UNSC forces and left the ship as the other corvette fled the planet. Campaign on Installation 07 Discovering the Ring Tracking Uhze ‘Nar and Tican ‘Vou, the UNSC Rio and Raven’s Nest discovered Installation 07 along the outer rim of the Milky Way. Finding both the sub-fleets of Demon Hunters and The Great Harvest, Fireteam Guardian and Shield Team deployed to engage the Covenant, but both fleets were already engaged in combat with Insurrectionist. Recommending that the UNSC gets an easy hold on the ring, Shield Team and Titan were sent onto the ring with the UNSC Raven’s Nest to provide cover fire. Holding an old temple as a LZ for human forces, the spartans began to move through the ancient world along with marines. Finding alternate paths, Titan took the right while Shield took the left. Finding Insurrectionist Coming across a forerunner complex, Shield Team found several Insurrectionist taking apart the station for parts and possible profit. Moving sightly through the facility, Shield Team was able to retake to station and capture several Insurrectionist. Interrogating the Insurgents, Shield discovered the whereabouts of their leader, ex Colonel Marcus Wright. Shield Team was then tasked with finding Wright by any means necessary. After a day long search, Shield Team found Marcus and captured his station and himself. Scouting the station, Spartan Avery found a tunnel and alerted the rest of Shield who brought Wright with them. By passing security and dozens of Sentinels, Shield eventually found 1172 Humble Guardian, the monitor of Installation 07. Following the monitor, Shield and Marcus found the Activation Index for the ring and retrieved it for the UNSC. As Johnson touched the ring, the Covenant were alerted to the area and Marcus attacked Cunningham. Killing Marcus, Kyle and the rest of Shield escaped the area and returned to the Raven’s Nest. Fighting the Covenant Sending the Seeker of Doom to bomb the Raven’s Nest, Tican ‘Vou and Uhze ‘Nar began to hunt Shield for the Index. Using a destroyer from the Demon Hunters and the Serpent’ Pass, Shield Team and Fireteam Guardian found Seeker of Doom and glassed the ship, killing Tican in the process. ‘Nar then took command of the Demon Hunters and attacked the Rio while above the ring. Finding Guardian yet again, the monitor was then transferred into the Rio and teleported Shield to assist the ship and Captain Janeiro. Deploying in pelicans, Shield Team boarded two corvettes and used them to attack The Great Demise and the rest of the Demon Hunters. Forcing the Covenant into a retreat, the Rio redeployed Shield onto the ring while it transferred their findings and the Index to ONI and the UNSC. The Truce Intercepting a transmission from the Insurrectionist leader, General Patrick Matthews, the UNSC learned of peace talks happening between both the Insurgents and the Covenant. Deciding to break the truce, Shield Team, Fireteam Guardian and the Raven’s Nest attacked the location of the peace talks and in the progress killed General Matthews, but before the general’s death, he stabbed Spartan Cunningham in the spine, and throwing him off a cliff to his death. Staying on the ring for just another two days until the Rio arrived with reinforcements, Shield Team took time to honor their fallen spartan and friend. Psych-Interviews Personality Oswald has been described as meek, patient, quiet and humble. Though he was normally talked down upon during his youth, Oswald pushed forward and developed a strong and honorable edge to him and became a pure blooded solider. Oswald has an open mind and accepts many under the belt of UNSC and Swords of Sanghelios. This has also made Oswald loyal to the UNSC and fellow members of any fireteam he was paced under. Oswald also cared greatly for his teammates and members of the UNSC and enjoyed hearing stories from other soldiers around the galaxy. Physical Appearance Oswald was born with a weak and frail body at youth, making him the "black sheep" of the family unlike his three older brothers. Oswald had a somewhat rugged and slender face with an obvious beard and mustache in later years. Cunningham also had short black hair and pensive brown eyes with high cheekbones. Oswald was the average height for a spartan and had the build of one as well despite his frail stature in his youth. Once he enlisted, Oswald trained until his bones were almost broken and gained on the great builds he possibly could. However, Oswald was no were near the strongest or fastest of Shield Team. Oswald also possessed the weakest durability of all the members of Shield and was known to be the weakest. Despite this, Oswald had amazing stamina and determination under his belt. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Watchers: 17 Knights: 22 Soldiers: 31 Crawlers: 44 Humans: 209 Jackals: 221 Elites: 629 Grunts: 766 Total Kills: 1,940 (2558-2564)Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:Shield Team Category:BEN THE BESTverse